


I waited for him til the frost did come

by LivingTheDream (frostedmist)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I know, M/M, SI, Summer!John, Winter!Sherlock, fairytale!au, sono delle stagioni
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedmist/pseuds/LivingTheDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il mio amato mi portò al fiume per togliermi la parola, e quando se ne andò io non fui più capace di parlare.<br/>[...]<br/>"Rimarrai qui", mi disse. Ed io lo guardai con grandi occhi blu e gli chiesi perché. E lui mi parlò dell'Autunno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I waited for him til the frost did come

**Author's Note:**

> Forse lo tradurrò in Inglese, un giorno.
> 
> Leggermente editato oggi 4/9/2013
> 
> Ispirata alla canzone: [My love took me down to the river to silence me](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmo9zGw1IX4), Little Green Cars. 
> 
> Musica aggiuntiva: [Ragnarock Online II Soundtrack, Intro](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RymfcYLhc4I)

_My love took me down to the river to silence me_

_And when he left I could not speak_

 

Il mio amato mi portò al fiume per togliermi la parola, e quando se ne andò io non fui più capace di parlare.

 

Il mio amato era bellissimo. Lui era l'Inverno, ma aveva anche un altro nome che solo io potevo usare - Sherlock, si chiamava. Nei ricci dei suoi capelli potevi intravedere il denso color pece che le sue fredde notti invernali avrebbero avuto, nei suoi occhi potevi vedere di che colore sarebbe stato il ghiaccio, e quanto sarebbe stato denso, e di quanto profondo, sulla sua pelle portava la neve che avrebbe abbracciato tutto, quando fosse arrivato il momento giusto.

Il mio amato diceva che io ero bellissimo, anche. Io sono - io ero l'Estate, ma ho anche un altro nome che ora nessuno può usare più - John, mi chiamavo. I miei capelli erano biondi come il grano in estate o l'erba quando diventa secca per il sole ed è piacevole e tiepida al tatto, la mia pelle era come la sabbia calda delle spiagge sotto la quale le persone seppelliscono i piedi, i miei occhi erano chiari come il cielo e come il mare, limpidi e puliti e accoglienti nei confronti di chiunque volesse tuffarsi.

Pochi amavano davvero Sherlock, ma l'affetto di quei pochi era vero e incondizionato. Quanto a me, tutti mi volevano bene.

E, semplicemente, ci amavamo - e non era semplice, come poteva essere semplice, in una condizione del genere? Quando veniva la Primavera o l'Autunno noi ci rifugiavamo in una grotta dove accadevano cose che nessuno avrebbe mai visto, come leggeri fiocchi di neve trasparenti che portavano al loro interno dorati granelli di sabbia. Ci amavamo e nessuno lo sapeva, tranne noi.

 

_What he said to me, I can never say_

_Because it's breaking my heart til this very day_

 

Il mio amato mi portò al fiume per togliermi la parola, e quando se ne andò io non fui più capace di parlare.

Eravamo vicini alla fine dell'Estate, quindi i miei capelli erano quasi diventati totalmente bianchi, e quel fiume a me sconosciuto scorreva limpido e chiaro accanto ai nostri piedi. Io mi sentivo stanco ma felice, mentre Sherlock no.

"Rimarrai qui", mi disse. Ed io lo guardai con grandi occhi blu e gli chiesi perché. E lui mi parlò dell'Autunno. Non lo avevamo mai incontrato di persona, così come la Primavera, e Sherlock mi disse che aveva intenzione di sfidarlo. Che ci sarebbe stato un duello, e lui non poteva rifiutare. Che avrebbe voluto vincere, oh, se avrebbe voluto vincere, ma era anche possibile che rimanessero solo John e la Primavera in giro, chi lo sa. Aggiunse delle cose che non posso dire, perché mi spezzarono il cuore e la mia mente le rigetta appena sembro avvicinarmi a quel pensiero anche remotamente.

Ed io lo guardai con grandi occhi blu e gli chiesi perché.

E lui parlò di un gioco, parlò di orgoglio, parlò di sfida. Vidi nei suoi occhi che ne aveva bisogno tanto quato - o forse più - di quanto avesse bisogno di me.

Io cercai di urlare, lo giuro, ricordo di aver spalancato la bocca senza che ne uscisse niente, e fu da quel momento che non parlai più. Lui sapeva tutto, mi aveva portato lì così io non avrei potuto oppormi, non avrei potuto urlare, non avrei potuto protestare e dirgli che l'amavo. Divenni muto, e l'unica cosa che riuscii a fare fu pulire la sua guancia da un piccolo fiocco di neve che gli era scivolato dall'occhio. Il fiume si prese la mia voce, e se lo trovate, da qualche parte, e lo ascoltate gorgogliare, ancora potete sentire la mia voce chiedere perché, la mia voce chiamare aiuto, la mia voce dirgli ti amo.

Rimasi seduto ai piedi di quell'albero che avevo scelto, guardandolo dal basso. Piansi una lacrima, che fu blu ma densa come il sangue. Lui volò via ed io non lo vidi mai più.

 

_I waited for him til the frost did come_

_My skin, it turned blue and my body was numb_

 

Venne l'Autunno, ma io non lo conobbi di persona. Lo passai in un debole dormiveglia dato dalla mia debolezza, e mai mi mossi da quell'albero. Il fiume scorreva sempre accanto a me e le foglie mi cadevano sul corpo facendomi da coperta, e mi svegliai solo quando già la punta dei miei capelli era tornata bionda. Per un istante pensai a quanto fosse bello Sherlock durante la Primavera, con i capelli bianchi e morbidi, e mi venne voglia di muovermi - eppure non lo feci. Tutto intorno era pieno di foglie scricchiolanti e terra secca, e animali frettolosi correvano attorno a me organizzandosi - aspettandosi l'Inverno che forse sarebbe arrivato, forse no. I tramonti arancioni portavano vento freddo e colori spettacolari. Aspettai seduto a terra, non so ancora chi o che cosa. Tutto intorno a me sembrava chiamarmi ed accarezzarmi e dirmi di rimanere, che tutto sarebbe andato bene. E se Sherlock venisse a cercarmi?, mi chiedevo, sarà meglio rimanere qui, mi rispondeva l'Autunno.

Poco tempo dopo seppi per certo che la battaglia era iniziata. L'Autunno si faceva più gelido, a momenti, e le foglie tremavano e la terra pure, ma mai mi alzai e mai cercai di lasciare quel posto. Ero perso. Sapevo che non sarei riuscito a volare, ci riuscivo solo con Sherlock. Prima di lui mai, e dopo di lui nemmeno.

Finché un giorno venne l'Inverno.

Semplicemente, una notte mi addormentai e la mattina dopo era tutto coperto di neve. Morbido cuscino del mondo, intonso se non per le impronte di una volpe argentata che di tanto in tanto veniva a farmi visita. Gli alberi avevano perso le loro foglie ed il sole pigramente spuntava dall'orizzonte tingendo il cielo di rosa come le guance di Sherlock quando lo abbracciavo ed il calore gli faceva il solletico. Potete immaginare come mi sentii - subito, nel mio cuore che ancora batteva forte e caldo sotto quel gelo, seppi che Sherlock aveva vinto. Ma quando provai ad alzarmi, non ci riuscii. Ero congelato. Le mie gambe rifiutavano di muoversi, la mia pelle era diventata bluastra ed il colore dei miei capelli stava lentamente scolorendo per evitare di farmi morire assiderato. Avevo creato una piccola estate attorno a me, ma non sarebbe durato abbastanza. Eppure rimasi lì. Almeno Sherlock era vivo.

 

_But my heart, it burned out til there was no more_

_Still I wait on the ground, I don't know what for_

 

I giorni passavano ed io non capivo come mai Sherlock non fosse venuto a prendermi. Insomma, aveva vinto, no? Forse era malato. Forse non ricordava dove io fossi. Forse mi aveva dimenticato, o abbandonato, quindi che alzarsi a fare? Presto sarei morto congelato, e non ci sarebbe più stato bisogno di me. Autunno e Primavera si sarebbero messi d'accordo ed avrebbero creato qualcosa di simile - se Autunno era sopravvissuto, questo era poco ma sicuro.

Ma dato che sono qui a raccontare, sarebbe stupido dirvi che morì seppellito nella neve di quell'Inverno, no?

La verità è che qualcuno venne. Quando la neve iniziò a sciogliersi e l'erba a spuntare dalla terra fredda ed umida e gli animali a fare capolino dai tronchi degli alberi e dalla terra smossa mesi prima, qualcuno venne a prendermi. Le mattine diventavano più calde, e gli alberi programmavano eccitati quante foglie e quanti bei fiori sarebbero riusciti a far crescere, e che colori avrebbero avuto le farfalle che sarebbero venute a volare tra i loro rami! Il cielo era lo stesso dell'estate, e risi a quel particolare in comune, perché sentivo di aver sofferto tanto da meritarmelo. Una mattina mi svegliò una goccia d'acqua sul naso, e una pioggerella leggera mi fece sorridere perché pensai che Sherlock l'avrebbe fatta diventare neve, quella, ma andava bene anche così.

Sotto quella pioggia leggera, venne qualcuno che per la prima volta guardai negli occhi per scoprirli uguali ai miei, venne qualcuno che mi prese la mano e mi tirò sulla sua schiena e si alzò in volo con meno grazia di Sherlock ma più forza, venne qualcuno che mi fece riposare e mi fece preparare al mio dovere perché era da irresponsabili delegare tutto ad altri. Venne un uomo uguale a me ma diverso, più freddo, più sorprendente, più ferito.

Sotto quella pioggia leggera, venne finalmente Primavera.


End file.
